The Celebrity and The Cousin
by Laughloud4ever
Summary: Miley Stewart's cousin comes to Malibu for the summer.It appears that Riley,cousin,is a total snob.But what will happen when Oliver and Riley talk to each other.Will a relationship spark?And what will happen when Miley finds out?MileyxOliver later
1. Riley?

"If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend, you'd fall in love with in the end...

If we were a movie..." Hannah finished singing as she waved to her hundreds of fans. "Thank you

Florida!!"

---------------------------------------

Miley waved to her adoring fans. She slipped into her luxiourus limo. She ripped off her blonde wig.

" Uh, Daddy, I need a vacation," Miley whined. "Really sometimes I wondered if it's all worth it."

Her father, Robby Cyrus, sighed. "You know sweetie, I told you celeb life isn't fun for long."

"Well what you gonna do?" Lola, aka, Lilly joked. "You're Hannah Montana, one of the--"

"Most loved teen celebrities," Miley said monotonly. " But sometimes I just wish I could be...

normal."

"Yeah sure," Lilly laughed. " Being normal is just like celebrity life except you don't have screaming

fans or billions of places to go to or hundreds upon millions of autographs to sign or people calling

your name "Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!" or-"

"Okay not helping Lilly!" Miley stopped her.

"Look, Miles," her dad said with that fatherly tone. "You're just going to have to live with all the nasty

perks of being famous. There's nothing you can do, until you're-"

"Not famous because of your bad singing or you're ugly or-"

"Uh," Miley sighed...

----------------------------------------------------------

"Best of Both Worlds, Chill it Out take it slow

Then you rock out the show, you get the

Best of Both worlds Mix it all together and you know you got

The Best of Both Worlds"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Pshh," Oliver gagged. "Normal is all she ever thinks about... Look Miley..."

"Oliver ssshhh," Miley interuppted. She was checking her email at her house. Her eyes

were so concentrated on the screen that she didn't even hear Jackson break her favorite electric

guitar. BAMMM

"JACKSON!!!!" cried Robby.

"DADDY!!!" cried Miley. "Something's going on!!!!"

Robby traveled down the stairs, trying so hard to avoid Jackson trying to glue the chords back

on the chord. "What is it, honey?"

"Riley...Riley...Riley..." Miley kept breathing in and out.

"Who is Riley?" Oliver and Lilly asked.

"Miley's cousin," Miley's dad said because Miley's eyes were so huge they almost touched her lips.

"I guess she read it..."

"Read what? "Lilly asked. She noticed Miley couldn't get her eyes off the computer screen.

"Riley, Miley's cousin, is coming to visit," Robby said with a fake smile. "For two months?"

"WHAT?!?!" Miley shouted. "She...here...with...Her?!?!" Miley was obviously not going to

enjoy her cousin.

"Geez...what's with you? You don't like her or something?" Oliver asked as he walked over to

Jackson who hadn't said anything since he broke Miley's guitar.

"Me? Not like her," Miley laughed. "Why wouldn't I like that little snot faced backstabbing

mean mean mean girl?"

"I don't know," Lilly said sarcastically. "You obviously don't like her so, what did she do?"

"She's always mean to me," Miley explained. "She comes here and always is like 'I am

so better than you bla bla bla. I dont care you're Hannah Montana. Bla bla bla"

"Well when is she coming?" Oliver asked.

Right at that moment, the front door opened. In came a girl around fifteen. "Hey,

Miley." Riley eviley smiled. "Long time No see girl..."


	2. Sweet Niblets!

"What's that thing you always say?" Riley asked. "Sweet Niblets!" Riley laughed and walked

up to Miley. With an innocent smile, she gave Miley a hug. Miley just stood there. Miley's eyes

were huge. What **_is_** she doing? Her back was trembling. Was she happy her cousin was nice?

Or was she freaking out?

This whole time, Oliver's mouth was dropped. Lilly's eyes squinted as she tried to find out why

Miley thought Riley was as mean as she said she was. Jackson took the chance to get out of

trouble. "Riley!" he smiled. "How's it going, couz?"

"Oh, fine,"Riley laughed. " Thanks for asking. Oh, remember how last time you promised you

would drive me anywhere I asked? I expect that to be kept. "She gave a large laugh. Riley

walked up to her uncle. "Uncle Robby!" she shrieked as she gave him a hug.

"Riley," he replied, kind of freaked out himself. "Nice to have you here in Malibu for the summer."

"Why are you-"Miley started but stopped. She didn't want to have a nice conversation with

her most hated enemy.

"Oh!" Riley said realizing what Miley was going to say next. "Mom feels we need to spend

more time with the fam. Go figure. She wants me to do her errands...Just kidding!"

Lilly and Oliver walked up to Riley. "Hi!" Lilly exclaimed. "I'm Lilly, Miley's best friend."

"And I'm Oliver," he said with that look on his face. "But **you** can call me 'Smokin'

Oken!"

"**ANYWAY**," Robby cut in. "Let me and Jackson get your bags." He noticed that Oliver

was being himself.

"Oh thank you!" Riley sweetly said. Jackson tried to mouth off his father but was quickly

burned out when his father grabbed him by the collar. Miley sighed. Maybe she's changed.

"Look, Riley," Miley said as her father and brother left. "I think I might-" Right at the moment,

Riley took a 360 degree spin and her face expression changed.

"Listen," Riley started. "I want to say a few things I noticed first. Is that okay?"

Miley didn't understand, but she nodded her head.

"Okay," Riley sighed. "First...your voice...is as ANNOYING as ever!! Second, these two"

she said pointing to Lilly and Oliver," where did ya find these at? On Malibu's Most Dorkiest?

Plus you! Gosh, you're still a no-fashion, no talent, washout celebrity, but I better stop before

I get nasty."

And like perfect time, all three mouths dropped.


	3. Let's Leave!

After gaining back her composure, Miley took in a giant sigh.  
"So," Miley glared. "You haven't changed. Still the same brown-noser like  
always."  
Miley was mad. Not only had Riley just dissed her, but Miley's friends as  
well. No  
one did that without getting talk to. Ever. 

"Yeah well, "Riley grinned. "I try!"  
Miley just wanted to slap her, but if she did that would make Lilly do the  
same.   
Its gonna be a long summer...   
------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"It's only been one day," Miley explained. "And I already want her gone." She  
dropped herself on the couch. Riley had gone shopping with her dad and  
brother.  
Lilly and Oliver had come over to Miley's house to encourage her. "Why is  
she so awful! I mean, I would rather hang out with Amber and Ashley." Miley  
thought about it for a moment. "Maybe not..." 

"Look," Lilly sighed. "I know something that will make you feel better."   
Lilly grabbed something from her pocket. "Two pre-paid tickets to the themovie  
'Love Mummies'."  
"But I've already seen that," Miley pointed out.  
"I know," Lilly smiled. " I want to go cause I haven't seen it yet. You're   
going  
so I won't be alone." 

"Why isn't Oliver-" Miley started but was suddenly interrupted.  
"I am NOT going to see that 'chick flick'! " Oliver cut in. 

"Come on!" Lilly said, grabbing her arm. Miley rolled her eyes and grabbed  
her purse. They started out the door when they ran into Riley. "Where are  
you two going?" Riley remarked. 

"None of your business," Miley snapped back. "But you're not coming!"  
"Yeah!" Lilly added. "You just...you just stay here with... Oliver."  
Miley and Lilly laughed as they brushed Riley off. They knew how hard  
it was dealing with Oliver and his jokes, plus his remarks... 

"What?!?!?!?!" Riley shouted. "You better not, Miley! Get back here!" 

But it was too later. Miley and Lilly weren't there anymore. Riley   
quickly noticed and took in a giant sigh. She turned her head to Oliver.  
"I'll just go, " Riley said walking upstairs. 

"Wait," Oliver shouted. "Don't you want to spend some time with 'Hottie   
Ollie?' Hahahaha" He was just about to chase after her when Riley turned  
around. Her facial expressions had changed again. Her eyes were filled with  
tears. "Stop," Riley cried. "I know you're just messing with me."  
"Huh?"

"You're just like the rest," Riley sobbed. "Only wanting to hurt me for you  
own enjoyment. " Oliver looked into her eyes and saw she was crying.  
What happened?


	4. Oken's Here

"Um," Oliver stuttered. A girl was cryin. Right in front of him.  
This same girl had just been confident, overpowering, and a snot  
to him. Oliver gulped and tried to breath. He was really nervous.  
Not only did he have a soft spot for lonely girls, Oliver thought  
Riley was beautiful. He didn't know what to do, so "Maybe I should  
go and get Miley-" 

"No! This is just what she wants!" Riley shouted. "Miley's always  
been riding up on me. How she's better than me in everything. Ever  
since she became 'Hannah Montana', she's changed. I can't let her  
see me like this!! She'll...make fun of me..." 

If Oliver hadn't yet been shocked, he was when Riley, a snob of a   
cousin, said that Miley, sweet country gal, would 'make fun of her'. 

"Wait!" Oliver exlclaimed. "Explain."  
"I don't know," Riley sighed.  
"Come on," he smiled. "I'm all ears..." 

Riley and Oliver sat on the couch. No one else was home but them.  
Riley's heart was beating really fast. She couldn't hardly speak. She  
took in a giant breath. "  
Well," Riley started. "Before Miley was 'Hannah',she lived in  
Tennessee. I did too. We lived right down the street from one  
another. We were so close. Best Friends! At our school, Miley was so  
popular that everyone wanted to be her friend. I was popular just because  
I hung out with her. We ruled the school. Yet we were very nice. Not mean.  
Where she went, I went. Then, everything changed. One day, she told me  
that she was going into the singing business. I supported her all the way.   
I knew she could do it. Soon, throughout the school, Miley was known for  
her voice. Then her dad, wanting to protect her, went into the managing  
business. He announced his latest client, 'Hannah Montana'. Miley told me  
all about how by day, she would be Miley. And at night at concerts, she  
would put on a blonde wig and sunglasses and become 'Hannah Montana'." 

"I couldn't have been more excited or proud of not only my cousin, but also  
my best friend. My Cousin! She was going to be a celebrity! For a few weeks,  
she kept me into everything about her. Then, Miley got all into her fame  
life.  
Soon, I became old fashion news. She forgot everything about being...normal.  
She forgot her old school, her old life, and me, her old best  
friend...Miley's   
dad noticed. So he decided it would be better if they moved to Los Angeles.  
For her life and her career. So Miley left. Do you know the day she left, she  
didn't say 'goodbye' to me?" 

Riley's eyes filled with tears again. It was tearing her apart. Oliver was   
amazed.  
He never heard about this story. Riley was really sweet, innocent, and  
broken-hearted. How could Miley have avoided this? 

"What happened next?" Oliver asked.  
"My family moved to Florida," Riley sighed. "I was so mad at Miley. She never   
talked to me again. I just saw how Hollywood changed. I sent her an email  
giving an update. In a month, she sent a snobby reply. So I have to keep  
myself  
from getting hurt. 

"That's why you're mean to her?" Oliver asked. He understood. Miley messed up  
one time, and that caused this whole chain. "But Riley, Miley, she's-" 

"Don't say anything," Riley interrupted. "I know Miley might not be like  
that, but I  
need her to feel pain...Like I do everyday. No one ever talks to me. If they  
do, its  
to make fun of me...No one wants to be my friend." 

"I'll be your friend," Oliver smiled. What did I just say?  
"Stop joking around," Riley cried. "Why are you like this? Pretending to hit  
on me  
or be my friend?" 

"I'm not pretending. I think you're really a sweet person...and...you're   
real cute." 

Riley turned her head to avoid blushing. "I see..." Riley swallowed her  
pride and  
took in a big breath. "I think you're cute too..." 

Riley and Oliver turned toward each other. "Don't tell Miley..." Riley said  
softly.  
"About anything.. Promise?"   
"Promise." 

They both leaned toward each other. Their lips were almost touching. Just   
then, they heard the front door open. Riley's eyes bugged out. "Gosh, you're such a  
loser!" It was like she was saying it to herself.Riley stood up. She mouthed the  
words 'I'm sorry' to Oliver. Miley and Lilly walked throught the front door. "I guess I didn't  
realize that the tickets were meant for yesterday. Sorry, Miles..." Lilly  
laughed. Miley rolled her eyes. 

Miley and Lilly were both back. Riley had gone back to 'snob'. Oliver was now  
starting to understand Riley. 

Riley ran upstairs. Miley groaned. "Sorry about leaving you her all alone  
with her, Oliver."  
"Yeah," Lilly laughed. "You probably had such a great time."  
"Yeah!" Miley said sarcastic. "It was probably an eye opener. Now, you   
understand  
Riley." Both girls starting laughing as they walked away.  
"Yeah," Oliver smiled. "I think I do... " 

-------------------------------------------------   
Next Chapters: What will happen when Miley loses her voice the night before a  
'Hannah Montana' concert? Plus when the sound system can't put in a  
pre-recorded song? Who can fill in? Can Riley sing? Plus, will Oliver and Riley kiss? What  
will happen when Lilly finds out?!?!?


End file.
